


归情抛

by Anonymous



Category: Chinese History RPF, 兰陵王 (电视剧), 陆贞传奇
Genre: M/M, Uncle/Nephew Incest, 展白衍生, 胡宇威乔任梁角色同人, 高延宗攻, 高演受
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 23:58:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17714144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 武平七年十二月，大军压境。周国终于还是打到了晋阳的城墙下。那条咱们一起泛舟而过的穿城之河，如今成了敌军饮水做饭的地方。六叔，你还在邺城的一角等我吗？故事前情：《流光醉》《泛舟夜行》。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 拖了一年多的债我终于找到机会来把它还掉了……虽然它从一个狗血丧病的脑洞变成了一个……【不能剧透】  
> 雪凝夫夫第一次合作，让我听到群众的尖叫声好吗？【滚】

武平七年十二月，大军压境。  
周国终于还是打到了晋阳的城墙下。  
那条咱们一起泛舟而过的穿城之河，如今成了敌军饮水做饭的地方。  
六叔，你还在邺城的一角等我吗？  
——高延宗

“报。”已经不再年轻的副将跪在军帐正中央，语气尽是不甘，“还是没有搜到宇文邕。”  
高延宗望着他脸上掩饰不住的疲惫，摇了摇头。  
“算了，整整一天，若是不在晋阳城内，那一定是跑远了。”  
“但……”副将跪在地上，迟迟不肯起身。  
“怕他卷土重来？”高延宗轻笑，“人都跑了，卷土重来与否，也不是我们能左右的了。”  
“末将有负重托。”副将又把头低下去一分。  
“不关你的事。”高延宗安慰着深吸一口气，吩咐道，“下去吧。”  
副将沉默片刻，应了一声“是”，退了出去。  
帐内重新归于沉寂。  
并非四下没有声音，只是外头的热闹被厚重的毡帐所隔绝，显得异常遥远。  
“六叔，你猜我们这次能不能守住这一分故土呢？”  
孤坐在帐中央，高延宗低声嘀咕，下意识地回了头。  
背后什么都没有，但他沉默良久，还是得到了回应一般笑了起来。  
“是，无论如何，延宗还是要为咱们大齐，尽最后一份力的。”  
说着，他站起身，缓缓行至门口，掀开了门帘。  
伸手的一瞬间，他的笑容忽然灿烂，仿佛回到了当年那个顽劣豪爽的小王爷的样子。  
热烈的庆祝声一下子包围上来。  
“安德王来了！”  
“什么安德王，是皇上，你脑袋还要不要了！”  
“啊是是是……”  
“哈哈哈哈哈……”  
话虽大逆不道，如今却喜悦满满。  
大齐已经败了太久，颓丧了太久了。  
今日一朝得胜，酒香洒遍土地，仅仅是走在军中，都有些醉了。  
而且，大家喝着从敌军手里抢来的酒，格外兴奋。  
这大概是周国准备一举拿下晋阳之后庆祝的酒，可惜他们自己是喝不上了。  
才走了不到百米，高延宗就被敬了好几大碗。  
一仰头，他把刺喉的烈酒干了下去，和大家一起开怀大笑。  
胃里很暖，十二月的天气里让人格外振奋。  
只是……  
“这酒虽好，大家也不要喝得太过，小心周军卷土重来。”大笑过后，他尽可能不经意地抛出这样的句子。  
热闹的气氛一下子凝滞了片刻，忽然又重新爆发开来。  
“皇上多虑了，就算卷土重来，那也是垂死挣扎，不足为惧。”  
“就是，等过两天，咱们收了他们的皇宫，举国发下告示去，还怕逮不着宇文家的余党？”  
“搞不好宇文邕早死在哪个路边了，我们还没搜着，就让野狗拖去了。”  
“我看八成是，皇上不必担忧。”  
在七嘴八舌却出奇同心的劝说声中，高延宗又喝了两碗酒，把话都咽了回去。  
目光所及，并非轻敌，更多的是疲惫和恐惧。  
大齐败了太久，是以期待胜利也太久了。  
就像一大早从城里出来的男女老幼，各自拿出家里最好的东西，不为其它，只为了来问一句。  
“周军不会再打来了吧？”  
与其说是疑问，不如说是祈求。  
当时高延宗无言以对，只能劝说大家各自回去，一路小心。  
现在他还是无言以对，只能陪大家继续自我麻醉。  
谁能预言到未来的战事呢？占星卜卦、妖言惑众的国师吗？  
望着三五成群微醺的将士们，高延宗想起了四哥。  
若是兰陵王高长恭还在，一定不是这番景况。大齐的战神只要一句话，就能让大家摔了这醉生梦死的酒碗，信心倍增，整装待发。  
可惜他回不来了。  
想想一向以仁德忍让待人的六叔，当年御驾亲征的时候，也不是这副样子。高延宗不禁觉得有些气馁。  
却无力改变。  
不仅大齐败了太久，高家也败了太久了。  
前日全军勇往直前、连百姓也奋起反抗的画面，简直就像一场梦境。  
然而从梦中醒来，自己又蒙上了昔日顽劣的阴影。  
什么天子，什么皇室血脉，就跟星象一样，在战死的恐惧面前，还不如美酒一壶。  
走到军营驻扎的尽头，高延宗望见了周国折断的旗帜。  
的的确确是大胜的情形，但他就是高兴不起来。  
“六叔，延宗就是当不了和你一样的好皇帝。”  
甚至不能算是皇帝。  
但如果真能就此得胜，哪怕是反叛、是把功勋拱手让人，又或者和四哥一样因功高震主而被猜忌致死又有什么关系呢？  
如果真能争气一次的话……  
他转身，看到的还是越喝越开心的将士们。  
这军营中，多的是比自己资历老道的将领，根本无从劝说调度。

直到深夜，高延宗才重回军帐，缓缓睡去。  
这一觉似乎很长，长到足够周军重整旗鼓，破釜沉舟般疯狂突袭。  
这一觉也很短，短到第二天的太阳还未完全升起，就又换了天地。  
“皇上，你快走！”  
被副将推上马，有那么一瞬间，他想要留下来，试试看自己能不能化腐朽为神奇，再把那个宇文邕打回去一次，然而回头看战场，他还是放弃了。  
逃得有些狼狈，但正如副将所说，留得青山在，不怕没柴烧。  
只是，在杀红眼的周军围捕之中，留不留得住自己呢？  
大概是自己长得太帅太耀眼了，所以，最后还是被两个周国的士兵发现了。高延宗只能这么自我调侃。  
两个士兵有些惊喜，却听不懂这个稀里糊涂冒出来还差点让齐国反败为胜的皇帝在嘀咕什么。  
高延宗嘴角带笑，回头望向邺城方向：“看，六叔，什么兵法计谋都没用，延宗就是运气不好，每次心存侥幸，都败得一塌糊涂。”  
“第一次输给了九叔，他把你藏起来，让我差点以为见不到你；第二次输给了老天爷，你好不容易逃过了皇权之争，却没能逃过寒冬腊月里的疾病；第三次是延宗混蛋，把自己和将士们都输给了周国。”他忏悔着，更多的情绪是无能为力。  
并没有等太久，他就见到了宇文邕。  
不是第一次见，但每次见到，多多少少都有些不快。  
宇文邕彬彬有礼，也很有帝王之相，所有关于不为难城中百姓、不加害降军俘虏的条件都不用开口，就被他一齐先说了出来。  
只有一点——  
“请安德王这就随我回去，我也好快些把高家其他人接来，让你们团聚。”  
高延宗望着他许久，淡淡一笑，默然上马。  
果然，宇文邕一点都没有变，自己这一去，十有八九无法再回来。  
但自刎于此，无疑会被其斩下首级高挂于城头。  
“六叔，我答应你的，绝不让将士们寒心。”

果然，很快，邺城陷落，高延宗见到了惊恐的高纬，好在惊恐归惊恐，他还没有把高家的颜面丢尽。  
也很快，短短半年，就传开了他们俩谋反的谣言。  
看着慌乱不已却仍将爱妻好好安置的高纬，高延宗忽然对这个憎恨了许久的家伙有了同情感。  
若是九叔没有把位子传给他，也不至于落得今天这样的下场。  
毕竟自己其实也和他一样无能，丢了高家辛苦打下的基业，没什么资格埋怨他。  
也可能是到了临死之前，真的不再想计较了。  
“喂，别等着被人架走身首异处了，先走一步吧。”高延宗笑道，自认为神情已经足够得意。  
连死都不能死得风风光光，就太不值当了是不是，六叔？  
梗在喉咙的辛辣就像催泪的烟雾一样漫进了他的鼻腔和眼球，他也不甚在意。  
“我就在这大齐的大好河山等你，你一定要好好过完这辈子再来见我。”  
恍然间似乎又听到了这句约定，他还开心地拍了拍手。  
六叔，我这就到。已经发不出声音。  
想想自己都不太记得清楚六叔的样子了，他才意识到，一人独活，已经过去了这么久。  
还好，每年拜祭，路还是记得清清楚楚。  
高延宗倒在地上，冲着赶来的周国人扬起最后一抹讥诮的笑容。  
一如当年那个顽劣的孩童。  
天大的玩弄权术、成王败寇，总不至于追到死后去。  
六叔，延宗已经尽力，你要等我。


	2. Chapter 2

齐灭后，周国一统，改年号为宣政。  
宣政元年三月，宇文邕在继续北征的途中突然病倒。  
周国的旗帜还在邺城上空摇曳，命数几何，没有谁能够说得准。  
历史的长流里，朝代更替、分分合合本就是十分稀松平常的事。

据说只有很少的人能够看到，尚未落棺的前齐安德王、德昌帝的坟茔前，飘过了一个清瘦的白影。  
高延宗的坟茔在这里。  
不管是谁把他送来的，他就在这里。  
大局已定，齐国再没有翻身的机会，即使宇文邕没有病倒，也绝不可能再来理会他了。  
那位年轻的帝王还有更大的雄心壮志、更远的抱负理想，然而达成与否，那些纷争烦扰，也已经和躺在这里的高延宗没有任何关系了。  
坟茔安安静静地立在这里，与胜败再无瓜葛。

和延宗分别的时候，高演几乎没有留下遗憾。  
他曾经拥有过至尊的地位，有儿有女，即使被逼宫退位也保全了自己和亲人，最后还得以与一生中最爱的人相伴，过上了几年清闲日子。  
他觉得这样已经很圆满了。  
就算有先天不足带来的疾病缠身，老天爷也已经待他很好了。  
至于他的身体，他自己知道。何况延宗还很年轻，他总是要比延宗先走一步的。  
唯一值得一提的——  
也许，仅仅只是也许，他还有那么一点牵挂和放不下。  
被囚禁在深宫中，延宗以为再也见不到自己的那次，一定很害怕吧。  
出征时听到远在邺城的死讯，和眼睁睁地看着自己不停咳嗽直到没有声息，究竟哪个更痛苦些呢？

安德王高延宗，在打仗上很有天赋，继大齐战神兰陵王的神话之后，他是唯一一个传承了高长恭行军作风的将领，他手下的将士们对他也都非常忠诚，不然不会推举他称帝、并为他坚守晋阳到最后一刻。  
但他也是大齐开国这么多年以来，当得最无奈的一个皇帝了。  
早就习惯了争权夺势甚至已经对此麻木了的高演，深知他这位最亲近的侄子有多少不得已的苦衷。  
他陪高延宗经历了加爵升迁，见证了邙山大捷，听过了民间人人流传的古朴浑厚的《兰陵王入阵曲》。  
他看到当年那个意气任性的孩子为他三哥四哥的相继死去哭得肝肠寸断，然后渐渐成熟稳重起来，挑起了迟了十多年的属于高家子孙肩上的重担。  
然后他陪着高延宗到了战场。  
战场是一个提着脑袋干活、吃了上顿不一定有下顿的地方。  
高演为他这个不省心的后辈提心吊胆过很多次，但没有一次不是被回以一份几乎称得上完美的答卷。  
除了这次。  
最后一次。  
这没什么可奇怪的，长恭当年战无不胜，百姓和军队都只认他这个兰陵王的时候，他还不是迫于压力黯然离开了战场，最终也没能逃过那皇权漩涡中的“最后一次”。  
高演看着大胜后醉卧满地的将官和惫怠散漫的并州军营，摇了摇头。  
整个军营里最清醒的高延宗，也在十二月的瑟瑟寒风里被灌了好几大碗火辣辣的烧酒。  
慢点喝。他想这么说。  
沿途的将士们称呼延宗为“皇上”，其恭敬程度不亚于数年前朝堂上那帮文臣面对自己的时候。  
可是延宗不会像当年自己对待那帮文臣一样使出帝王手段来立威。  
眼下这些都是跟随他出生入死的同袍，高演知道的，延宗不是不会，而是不忍心。  
大齐败了太久，太需要一场值得举国欢庆的胜利了。  
这个夜晚，他提早窥见了宇文邕绝地反击的计划，可他，偏偏不能给他心爱的延宗一点提示。  
于是他跟随着延宗逃亡、叛降，一路到了周国。延宗被宇文邕逼迫的时候，他觉得自己仿佛也在被肆虐和凌辱着。  
最后他追寻延宗的尸身来到了这里。

拄着根随手捡来的木拐杖，站在这个倾斜的山头，高演忽然有些欣慰地笑了。  
他还能清楚地记得延宗的样子——  
小时候调皮捣蛋的样子，爬在二哥身上撒娇的样子，对待手下骄纵无理的样子，挨板子时委屈可怜的样子，抱着自己耍无赖的样子。  
还有最初在昭阳殿里那个弥漫着浓郁香气的夜里……沉醉纠缠的样子。  
高演心想，他一定是又中了一次迷药，才会眼前满满都是高延宗的样子。  
他甚至看过高延宗运剑杀敌的勃发英姿，气力超人，快捷如飞，驰骋疆场。  
他还见到过高延宗独自静坐于军帐之中，悄悄动着嘴唇，像是在无声地诉说着什么，安静得简直和从前那个活蹦乱跳的安德王判若两人。  
他想走上前去安慰这个孤独的晚辈，把他的浸透汗水的脑袋抱进自己的怀里。  
他想像以前一样，回答他千奇百怪的问题里夹杂的真正困惑。  
然而，他却始终不能靠近那位刚毅的主帅半步。  
即使高延宗活成行尸走肉，生与死之间也始终隔着一扇门。  
他曾经目睹了一个老妇人踉跄着险些跌倒在高延宗面前，被高延宗那双沾满血污的大手扶起，动作和神情温柔得让人觉得，仿佛只要有他在，一切就能安心。  
他也是从那时开始注意到高延宗的右手虎口上有一道很深的疤痕，从手背一直延伸到手腕上部，尽管已经结痂，还是隐隐有些渗血的迹象。  
虽然他已经死了，但他还是忍不住心疼：延宗，你说过，喜欢我的手细嫩，怎么到了自己身上就不多注意些呢？

人死之后看到的世界真是有点不太一样了。  
从他安于被九弟掀下皇位的那一刻开始，他就已经对权利的巅峰不再有丝毫渴望。  
但活着的他，心中还有放不下的大齐。  
如今，看到延宗这么拼命地努力，看透了世间的风云变幻、气数荣衰，那些似乎也显得不那么重要了。  
如今的高演，已经不再执着于齐国的大好河山。  
延宗此刻很安静，即使已经在旁默默注视了很多年沉默寡言的他，高演还是觉得有些不习惯。  
“延宗，我这次想要告诉你的是，天下的大好河山都是一样的。只要你心怀百姓安康，与万千臣民同进同退，你就没有做错。即使你今天失败了，我也依然为你骄傲。”  
他终于走近了他。  
相信，距离可以真正把他抱在怀里的日子也不远了。  
延宗，你也是个好皇帝。  
除此之外，你还是个听话、言出必行、有诺必践的好孩子。你要记得，六叔永远等你。


End file.
